Too Many Loon Tablets A Few more Confessions
by Chasing Snape is my hobby
Summary: Georgia is back, What will she do now that SG is going off To Kiwi-agogo? I don't know. Read anywayz Please!
1. Default Chapter

Too Many Loon Tablets  
A Few more Confessions from Georgia Nicolson  
  
  
Wahoo! I just found out that there is a Catogory for Confessions of Georgia Nicolson! YEAH!!! I loved the books(all four of them, they are Groovy Pyjamas! Even my mum likes them!!!!) Here is my Fic! Of course, It is just after the latest book 'Dancing in the nuddy-Pants' which boys in my form thought was a Dirty book. Typical Boys.  
  
  
  
Monday February 7th  
  
Hm. I am a Victom of Red Bottomosity. Am Also victom of being placed in a living Porn Movie. Mutti and Vatti are snogging each others tonsils out. It's making me feel sick. And what's worse is that I think Libby may have been trying to Snog her Friend Josh. What is this World coming to?  
  
8:00am  
Jas is waiting at the gate. She is chewing something as per usuall. Probably her fringe. I wonder why some people eat thier Fringe? Some People just eat Breakfast. Maybe I should tell her that later.  
"Gingey! Kiss Mister Bickie!" Libbs ordered. I had to kiss Mister bickie. Mister bickie is a bit of old biscuit she found behind the sofa this morning.  
"I've got to go Libbs!" I said quickly.  
"BAD Gingie!!!" then she hit me over the head with Mister bickie. If Anyone hit Angus over the head with a biscuit, I wager that they'll have thier hand savagely torn off.   
  
Not to mention every other part of thier body as well.  
  
"How are you my strange little Pal?" I asked Jas.  
"I don't know. Tom and me went out last night." She said. Still chewing. And Fiddling her fringe. How can she Fiddle and chew her fringe at the same time? Oh well.  
"So?" I asked.  
"Well, He said some stuff about Robbie." She said.  
"What sort of stuff?" I asked nervously.  
"Um... I can't remember." She said. If Jas even has Brain Cells, I don't think she uses them. Except for fiddling with her fringe.  
"Jas, You must remember something!" I said with Great Wisdomosity.  
"Um... He said that he liked my new top." She said.  
As always, I am losing the will to live.  
  
Stalag 14  
Old Hawkeye is... well... Hawkeying. I don't think she has a life. After the school day she probably get's put back in a box ready for tommorow.  
  
Assembly  
Slim is giving one of her famed Talks about... Any old Garb she thought of while eating her breakfast(which was probably five Cheeseburgers and a Baby).  
  
After School  
SG is waiting at the gate. I don't want him to go. I love Robbie, I guess I'm just going to have to say goodbye, and then I'll go home and try to work out a relationship with Angus. Or find Dave the laugh. Or become a Lesbian.  
  
"Hi Snog Queen!" He smiled sniffily.  
"Hi Sex god!" I smiled back weakly.  
We got to about number 6 then he said he had to go. Off to Kiwi-a-go-go land I guess. Bye Bye SG, Bye Bye Dreams, Bye Bye Decent Social life...  
  
In my Bedroom.  
Humph. Am Too Depressed to go sodding about with the Ace Gang. Where's Angus? I think he loves Naomi and thier love children more than me. That's not fair. I might as well go find Libs.  
  
6:00pm  
Libs is dressed in her Cat Suit and her Pocahontus Costume. Go Forth little Kitty Girl of the earth... Oh... She's going to Josh's. I think she'll be having more snog-fests than I ever will. That's just sad. She's Four and she has more of a social Life than me. Poo and Merde. I'm going to call Jas.  
  
6:10  
"Jas?" Good conversation starter.  
"Hello G!" She answered.  
"I'm so bored and alone and everything is crumbling!" I rambled.  
"Hey, Don't bring down my Karma!" Jas hissed.  
"What the hell are you on about?" I asked.  
"Well, Tom came round and he was really gorgey and we had a snog fest like you and Robbie used to before he went to Kiwi-a-go-go land!" Does she have no Sympathosity? Robbie, the Love of my life, The Sex god, Has gone off to Kiwi-A-go-go and left me all alone with only Jas for conversation. Can't she feel sorry for me? Probably not because she thinks I like her.  
  
Too depressed to talk to Jas. Maybe I should listen to Robbie's Wrist Slitting music. That'll make me feel better.  
  
8:00  
Perhaps it won't.  
  
  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
What did you think? Please review! And also read my other fics like this, They are Harry Potter but they are highly reviewed, The First one is called 'When you fall in love with your Potions Professor' and the other one is called 'Stalking a slytherin Sex God'. I might not be able to update this THAT much coz my other fic is on High Demand. 


	2. Stickers and someones obsession

Too Many Loon Tablets  
A Few more Confessions from Georgia Nicolson  
  
  
Wahoo! I just found out that there is a Catogory for Confessions of Georgia Nicolson! YEAH!!! I loved the books(all four of them, they are Groovy Pyjamas! Even my mum likes them!!!!) Here is my Fic! Of course, It is just after the latest book 'Dancing in the nuddy-Pants' which boys in my form thought was a Dirty book. Typical Boys.  
  
  
  
Tuesday February 8th  
Angus is savagely attacking me. So is Libby. So is Mutti. That's what happens when you get up late.  
  
  
Stalag 14  
Aha. Ahaha. Ahahahaha. Ha. New Beret Idea. Me and the ace gang are going to cover our hats with Stickers. Yes, Wahoo. Fortunately, I found some of Libby's Stickers of the Telletubbies. I suppose it'll save them from A)Being fed to Angus or B)Fed to any unfortunate soul who goes near Libby.  
  
Aha. Hawkeye has spotted us and is angry. Oh Bottom.  
  
Hawkeyes Classroom  
"Why won't you girls grow up?!!!?!?!? Sticking stickers on your Berets! You are so immature!!!" she shouted.  
Jas quickly took a Harry Potter sticker off her Beret. How she got it I will never know. She doesn't have a brother or sister so she couldn't of nicked the sticker off them.  
  
Lunch  
The Bummer Twins are hanging around outside the gates. Ciggies in mouths and they still manage to snog some rogue boys. I don't get them. They are so common and tarty.  
  
Rosie and I have decided to laugh at them just for fun.  
"Hey! The Bell's rung! We better go in or you'll never get on the Quiddi- Hockey team again." Jas ordered.  
"Don't worry, Jas my little pal!" I said.  
"Fine. You'll feel stupid when you're cleaning up the Art cupboards after school." Jas said storming into the building.  
Me and Rosie laughed at the Bummer twins for a few minutes, Then went in before we got any more Death Threats.  
  
Hawkeyes Classroom  
Verdammt!!! We're late.  
  
After school  
I think Jas has been looking into a Crystal Ball as here me and Rosie are in the art cupboard cleaning gum and paint off the walls.  
In the words of Homer Simpson D'oh.  
  
  
Rosie and I are having a Polystyrene Fight(ie, We're throwing Polystyrene at each other). I think we've been taking too many Loon Tablets.  
  
  
Home  
Angus is chasing something. I don't know what. To be on the safe side, I don't want to know what it is. It's probably an Elephant.  
  
Libby is looking for her Telletubbies stickers. Eek and Erlack and oh dear. I guess I need to pop down the shop and get her some more. Need to wear a disguise or people will recognise me.  
  
At the shop  
People seem to suspect my fake moustache and Glasses. Oh well. They don't know it's me. Ho hum pigs bum. 


End file.
